You're going to lose that boy
by Daydreaming-all-the-time
Summary: Blaine puede ver el futuro a través de sus sueños, algunas veces había visto ventajas en esta extraña habilidad. Pero las cosas no siempre son fáciles, cada vez que cierra sus ojos ve a alguien llamado Kurt muriendo frente a él. Cuando conoce a Kurt termina complicando su situación aun más,porque no puede evitar quererlo¿Vale la pena salvar a alguien cuyo futuro ya está escrito?
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias: **

**1_**Blaine tal vez aparezca un poco occ, pero creo que es inevitable considerando el hecho de que en este fic el personaje a pasado por situaciones _complicadas._ Además de que mi mente es muuuuuy extraña y libre.

**2**_ En este fic los personajes tendrán relaciones sexuales, están advertidos. No será WOW,ni sucederá en cada capítulo, pero es inevitable.

**3**_Creo que esto es obvio, por eso no aparece en primer lugar, pero lo pondré como advertencia de todas formas. Este fanfic está en la categoría de _Sobrenatural_, Porque Blaine tiene la habilidad de soñar el futuro por así decirlo, así que si no te gusta esa clase de fic no sé porque estás aquí.

**4**_ Este es un fanfic Slash,si no te gusta no leas.

**Disclaimer ****:**Glee pertenece a Ryan Murphy,no gano nada escribiendo este fic o subiéndolo a esta página.

**You're going to lose that boy.**

**Capítulo uno.**

**"Siempre el mismo sueño."**

Blaine Anderson nunca podría decir cuando empezó a tener aquellos sueños, tal vez cuando tenía cinco años, o desde el momento en que nació. Al principio aquellos sueños no le afectaban. Eran sueños y nada más.

Pero luego aquellos sueños se hacían realidad, una vez soñó que Cooper anotaba el punto decisivo de un partido de futbol, la semana siguiente sucedió, todo se desarrollo frente a sus ojos tal como había soñado. Ningún detalle había sido distinto, pero como era la primera vez que sucedía y tan solo era un niño en aquel entonces, no le dio demasiadas vueltas al asunto, además de que pensaba que era bastante genial.

Los sueños no paraban, cada vez se volvían más claros y todos los protagonistas eran personas cercanas a él. Soñó que su madre le compraba una horrible remera verde con líneas rojas, y al día siguiente la remera estaba sobre su cama envuelta con papel de regalo. Siempre eran sueños sencillos, sin nada que pudiera molestarle, hasta que su cumpleaños número trece se acerco. Su madre había planeado una fiesta de cumpleaños enorme, sus abuelos vendrían al igual que el resto de su familia. Tres días antes de su fiesta de cumpleaños tuvo un sueño. Pudo ver a sus abuelos manejando en su viejo Cadillac ,en el asiento trasero estaba el regalo que le habían comprado, y luego sucedió. Una camioneta choco contra el cadillac, y sus abuelos perdieron la vida al instante.

Cuando Blaine despertó camino hasta la habitación de su madre, dispuesto a hablar con ella sobre su sueño, pero no estaba ninguno de sus padres allí. Cuando bajo las escaleras y camino hasta la cocina, vio a sus padres hablando con Cooper de manera seria, cuando ellos lo vieron lo obligaron a sentarse en la mesa. Blaine no lloro cuando le dijeron que sus abuelos murieron en un accidente de tránsito, estaba en realidad asustado, no quería tener esa clase de sueños de nuevo.

Blaine despertó ,sus ojos marrones miraron curiosos el lugar donde se encontraba, por un momento se arrepintió de haber venido a la casa de Jeff, sus fiestas siempre terminaban de alguna manera extraña.

—¿Dónde mierda estoy?—Pregunto una voz ronca, Blaine se giro sobre el sillón donde se encontraba para escuchar al dueño de aquella voz. Era Wes, estaba tirado en el suelo ,vestido únicamente con sus bóxers negros. Su rostro estaba impecable, a excepción por su frente que tenia las palabras BESTIA SEXUAL escritas con marcador negro.

Blaine sonrió al recordar a Jeff escribiendo aquello, se paro del sillón y camino a levantar a su amigo del suelo.

—Estamos en la casa de Jeff ¿Recuerdas la fiesta?—Pregunto Blaine, mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa. Wes asintió levemente, poniendo sus manos sobre su cara, tratando de despertarse.

—Hola ,Blainey y bestia sexual—Saludo de repente Jeff, haciendo que Blaine riera y Wes los mirara a ambos confundidos.

—Si fuera tú iría a lavarme la cara, tenemos que ir al instituto—Dijo Blaine, mirando a Wes que salió disparado al baño.

—¿Realmente tenemos que ir?—Pregunto Jeff, mientras se acercaba a Nick que estaba dormido en la mesa de la cocina.

—Fue tu idea hacer una fiesta Warbler en medio de la semana—Acuso Blaine, mientras buscaba su uniforme dispuesto a darse una ducha antes de partir.

Jeff rodo los ojos, y siguió intentando despertar a Nick que parecía estar en un coma inducido. La mañana siguió su rumbo con los muchachos riéndose de Wes que se mostraba avergonzado al no poder recordar ninguno de los hechos de la noche anterior. Blaine sonreía y se mostraba más animado que nunca, debido al alcohol no había soñado nada, ningún sueño sobre lo que pasaría próximamente en su vida.

Sus amigos parecieron darse cuenta de sus nuevos ánimos, y empezaron a nombrar las canciones que podrían cantar en las regionales, incluso se habían permitido cantarlas en el auto de Nick. Mientras sus amigos cantaban, Blaine se permitió una pequeña siesta, sabiendo que no soñaría nada debido a que sus sueños premonitorios siempre sucedían en medio de la noche, nunca cuando dormía siestas.

Vio a un muchacho, alto de ojos azules y piel pálida como la porcelana. Su cabello castaño estaba perfectamente arreglado. Aquel adolescente le sonreía de manera cálida, sus ojos azules se volvían verdes a medida que la luz del sol lo ilumina, tenían un brillo extraño.

Blaine sintió que conocía aquella persona de toda la vida, incluso se permitió sonreírle en respuesta, cuando quiso estirar su mano para rodear la del muchacho, desapareció .Blaine miro confuso a su alrededor, pero no había nada, solo una oscuridad atemorizante. Empezó a correr gritando un nombre que nunca había nombrado en su vida:—¡Kurt!

Corrió hasta que sus piernas empezaron a pedirle un descanso, cuando paro de correr lo vio. Kurt estaba acostado en el suelo, sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre. De manera lenta Blaine se acerco al cuerpo, y se arrodillo, movió el rostro de Kurt para mirarlo ,y vio, todo su rostro manchado en sangre, sus ojos entre azules y verdes miraban la nada. Kurt estaba muerto.

—¡Blaine, despierta!¡Es una pesadilla!¡Despierta!—Gritaba una voz, Blaine abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con su respiración que era agitada. Wes estaba a su lado, sus manos tocaban el rostro de Blaine, mirándolo de manera asustada.

—Estoy bien, tuve una pesadilla—Dijo Blaine, empujando a Wes levemente, y mirando al resto de sus amigos que estaban incluso había parado el auto, y le paso su botella de agua a Blaine.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres ir? Una vez que faltemos al ensayo no les molestara, Sebastian adorara pretender que es el líder.

—No, estoy bien. Vamos.—Dijo Blaine, sonriendo de manera falsa. Aunque ninguno de los muchachos compro aquella sonrisa.

El resto del viaje se realizo en silencio, el corazón de Blaine latía apresurado, no entendía el significado de aquel sueño. Kurt iba a morir, pero ¿Quién era Kurt? No recordaba haber conocido aquella persona, y en realidad esperaba no conocerlo nunca.

"Tal vez él ya murió."Pensó Blaine, recordando como luego de soñar que sus abuelos morian,al despertar ya era demasiado tarde como para hacer algo.

Una extraña tristeza se propago por el corazón de Blaine, no por el simple hecho de que alguien muriera ya era un hecho triste y sombrío. En su sueño él conocía a Kurt,y él le sonreía de una manera tan cálida. Un suspiro se escapo por la boca de Blaine, y pego su frente contra el vidrio del auto, tratando de no pensar en nada.

—Fin del viaje—dijo Nick, antes de apagar el auto. Los warbles bajaron. Ya sonrientes y con ansias de que la mañana pasara lo suficientemente rápido para que fuera hora del ensayo. Blaine por otro lado iba con la miraba fija en el suelo.

Tenía miedo de levantar la mirada y ver a aquel muchacho de su sueño, Blaine trato de dejar en blanco su mente, o aun mejor, simplemente concentrarse en la lista de canciones que debía preparar con el resto de los Warblers.

"Él ya debe haber muerto."Pensó él, tratando de resignarse. Blaine levanto la mirada, dispuesto a moverse con rapidez, entre medio del mar de estudiantes. Le tomo unos minutos llegar a la enorme escalera que conducía a las aulas, y cuando sus pies tocaron el primer escalón lo vio. Kurt estaba hablando con Nick y Jeff, a pesar de que estaba en el primer escalón y Kurt en el piso superior, podía admirar los rasgos de su rostro. El aire se escapo de sus pulmones, lo veía tan frágil, creía que se esfumaría ante sus ojos.

Blaine subió los escalones, podía escuchar el sonido de su corazón latiendo apresurado, y a cada paso su piel se volvía fría como el mismo hielo. Cuando llego al segundo piso, Nick y Jeff le miraron con una sonrisa.

—¡Blaine!—Dijo Nick, sonriéndole de manera abierta:—¡Él es Kurt!¡Es de New Directions!

—Oh—Dijo Blaine, mirando sorprendido a Kurt. El muchacho se mostraba tranquilo y algo nervioso ante la atención que estaba recibiendo, el morocho se tomo unos segundos para admirar al muchacho, desde su perfecta nariz algo respingada, hasta los jeans apretados que usaba junto a sus botas que estaba seguro eran de marca. La camisa gris que llevaba puesta hacia resaltar sus piel de porcelana. Kurt era hermoso, y Blaine no podía creerlo, era igual a como lo había visto en su sueño. Era perfecto, de repente el rostro de Kurt manchado por la sangre hizo que el morocho sintiera miedo.

"Va a morir."Pensó Blaine, sus ojos color café chocaron con la mirada azul de Kurt. El muchacho lo miraba de manera curiosa.

—¿Estás espiándonos?—Pregunto Jeff de manera divertida, Kurt se sonrojo visiblemente y Blaine supo que era verdad. Jeff rio de repente, y Nick lo siguió.

—¿Quieres que te muestre el lugar?—Pregunto Blaine, sonriéndole a Kurt de manera abierta, el muchacho se mostro impresionado ante la invitación.

—Si—Respondió Kurt, sonriéndole. El morocho se atrevió tomarlo de la mano, incluso Jeff y Nick se mostraron impresionados ante aquel detalle.

Blaine lo llevo directamente al lugar de reuniones Warbler, estaba aun vacía, ya que no era hora de ensayo aun.

—Aquí practicamos todos los días—dijo Blaine, caminando por la sala. Kurt lo seguía de cerca, admirando cada detalle.

—¿Por qué me miraste así?—Se atrevió a preguntar kurt, sorprendiendo a Blaine.

—¿De qué manera?—Pregunto Blaine, girándose para enfrentar a Kurt ,ni perderse en el extraño color de sus ojos.

—Como si hubieras visto a un fantasma—Dijo Kurt en forma de broma, aunque Blaine se mostro serio.

—Pensaras que estoy loco—dijo Blaine, mientras buscaba una excusa.

—Es obvio que estoy espiándolos ,y aun así me dejan estar alrededor suyo, todos ustedes están locos.

—Ya te eh visto—Dijo Blaine, sintiendo que no podía mentirle a aquel chico.

—¿Dónde?—Pregunto Kurt.

—En un sueño—Confeso Blaine, y se tranquilizo al ver que Kurt se quedaba parado como una piedra.

—Sí, definitivamente estás loco—dijo Kurt,y Blaine rio levemente.

—Si te quedas una hora más, llegaras a ver nuestra practica—Dijo Blaine, antes de salir de la sala, dejando a Kurt sin palabras en la sala Warbler.

Blaine no podía encontrar una explicación a lo que le había pasado, simplemente no había podido mentirle. Pero sabía que eso no era un problema, no iba a ver a Kurt de nuevo.

* * *

Kurt estaba frente a él, una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro. Blaine se acerco a él, y lo rodeo con un abrazo, el muchacho rió levemente y beso al morocho de manera dulce. El morocho sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir por un instante ante aquel contacto, nunca se había sentido así. Blaine respondió el beso, incuso se atrevió a posar sus manos alrededor del rostro de Kurt.

De repente desapareció, Kurt ya no estaba allí. Blaine empezó a mirar a su alrededor, buscando de manera desesperada al muchacho. No pensó en que todo era un sueño, y que el final no era el que esperaba, corrió hasta que sus piernas empezaron a doler, mirando por todos lados,buscando al muchacho. Hubo un momento en que vio a Kurt acostado en el suelo, paro de correr hasta que simplemente camino hasta quedar frente al cadáver. Se arrodillo y no pudo evitar llorar. Otra vez veía el rostro sin vida de Kurt Hummel, su piel de porcelana manchada por la sangre que se escapaba de sus heridas.

"Es un sueño, Blaine."Se dijo, cerrando sus ojos.

Cuando despertó Blaine se encontró sudando y tratando de calmar su respiración, nunca se había encontrado en aquella situación, nunca había soñado dos veces lo mismo. Algo estaba pasando, nunca le había pasado aquello.

Miro por su ventana el cielo estrellado, tratando de analizar su sueño. En sus sueños Kurt le sonreía, y él creía conocerlo de toda la vida. Entonces una idea paso por la mente de Blaine.

"Mi destino es conocer a Kurt, y el suyo es morir dentro de no mucho tiempo." Ese pensamiento hizo que sintiera calosfríos, nunca lo que soñaba cambiaba. Las cosas pasaban de la misma manera que en sus sueños. Pero por primera vez la idea de cambiar el destino cruzo por su mente.

No quería conocer a Kurt, no quería sufrir por su muerte.

Blaine miro un pequeño reloj que estaba sobre su mesita de noche, eran las tres y media de la mañana. Consciente de que no volvería a dormirse, por miedo de encontrarse con Kurt de nuevo, por lo que tomo su celular. Tenía tres mensajes de Jeff.

**Jeff**

¡DESPIERTA!

**Jeff**

¡Mierda, Blaine! Ven a _Scandals._

**Jeff**

Luego vas a decir que Nick y yo nunca te invitamos.

Blaine sonrió al recordar como Nick y Jeff siempre negaban no incluirlo en sus visitas a Scandals para tener más salidas como pareja, desde que ambos habían empezado a salir, Blaine había terminado estando más tiempo con Wes,bueno excepto cuando Wes salía con su novia, Lara.

El muchacho tomo su celular y llamo a Jeff, inmediatamente su amigo respondió la llamada, se mostraba mas agitado de lo normal.

—¡Blaine!¡¿Vienes a Scandals?!—Pregunto Jeff del otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, espérenme— Respondió Blaine, aunque estaba seguro de que cuando llegara sus amigos estarían pensando en ir a un hotel.

—Te esperamos—Dijo Jeff entre risas, Blaine ya podía imaginarse que estarían haciendo sus amigos.

Blaine rápidamente se vistió, unos jeans rojos apretados y una camisa blanca, dejando ver el principio de su pecho. No tuvo ningún problema al salir de su casa, sus padres ya estaban profundamente dormidos.

* * *

Kurt no entendía muy bien como había terminado allí, todo era culpa de Santana. Ella había sido la que lo había arrastrado hasta allí, y él no entendía que era lo que estaba tratando de probar o lograr.

—Solo elige un chico—Dijo Santana ,antes de toma un sorbo de la cerveza que estaba frente ella. Ella tenía un aire diferente ahora que estaban en el bar, se mostraba más segura y se camuflaba con el ambiente de manera admirable, Kurt estaba seguro que ella solo tendría que tocar a un chico de los que estaban allí para hacerlo hetero y terminar besándolo.

—¿El que quiera?—Pregunto Kurt, mientras posaba sus ojos en un muchacho rubio de espalda ancha y musculosa que tomaba su cerveza.

—El que quieras—Afirmo Santana. Kurt dudo por un instante, no quería seguir los consejos de Santana.

La morena adivino los pensamientos de su amigo, y chasqueo sus dedos a la altura de los ojos azules de su amigo y dijo:—Hey, perdiste tu primer beso con el mastodonte de Karofky,estoy aquí para que tu segundo beso sea mejor que el primero.

—Pero no quiero que sea con cualquier persona—Confeso el chico, mostrándose inseguro ante la mirada de Santana.

—Kurt se que quieres mariposas, y bebes desnudos flotando a tu alrededor, pero eso sucederá cuando seas mayor. Ahora tienes que aprovechar la oportunidad que tenemos.

Kurt no respondió, simplemente rodo los ojos sabiendo que Santana no cedería hasta que cumpliera sus objetivos. Así que observo de vuelta el bar y cada uno de los muchachos que estaban allí.

—El rubio que está cerca del baño—Dijo Kurt, mirando al muchacho .Santana siguió el camino que los ojos de Kurt le mostraban y sonrió.

—Sí, es sexy—aprobó Santana, luego se inclino sobre la mesa para susurrar :—Haras lo que te diga, ¿Esta claro?

Kurt asintió ,y miro algo asustado la determinación que se mostraban en los ojos de su amiga.

* * *

El alcohol había empezado a entorpecer sus pasos, su mente se sentía algo pesada, lo suficiente como para hacer que odiara a Nick .Porque no recordaba el nombre de aquel libro que le había regalado en su cumpleaños.

—Voy al baño—Dijo Blaine, Jeff movió su mano en respuesta mientras la otra estaba sobre el rostro de Nick, que lo besaba de manera hambrienta y casi desesperada.

Blaine camino de manera torpe, pero sus ojos no pudieron evitar posarse en un muchacho de cabello castaño y piel pálida como la porcelana. Una sonrisa cruzo su rostro, y opto por sentarse al lado de aquel muchacho.

—Hola,Kurt—Dijo Blaine, inmediatamente Kurt se giro y lo miro sorprendido.

—¡Blaine!—Dijo Kurt, y el morocho sintió que iba a desmayarse ,su nombre saliendo de la boca de Kurt, se sentía demasiado bien.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Pregunto Blaine, sentía una extraña necesidad de hablar con Kurt, de mantenerlo a su lado.

—Vine con una amiga—dijo Kurt, mirando las mesas de bar, pero Santana ya no estaba por allí.

—¿Te abandonaron?—dijo Blaine, riendo ante la sorpresa que se mostraba en los ojos del muchacho.

—Si—admitió Kurt, sonriendo. La risa de Blaine hacia que se le fuera el aire, antes lo había visto tan serio e incomodo ante su presencia, pero ahora se veía relajado, aunque sabía que el olor a alcohol tenía mucho que ver con su actitud.

—¿Estas consciente de cuan lindo eres?—Pregunto Blaine, mirando el rostro de Kurt con mucha intensidad, el castaño se sonrojo ante aquella declaración.

—No—Respondió Kurt, riendo ante el rostro de Blaine. Él no dejaba de mirarlo, con aquel brillo en sus ojos, y no podía creer que Blaine le estuviera coqueteando.

—Eres muy lindo, y sonreís de una manera tan graciosa—Dijo el morocho, acercándose a Kurt de manera peligrosa.

Kurt no supo qué hacer, su mente se quedo en blanco por unos segundos. Pero luego hizo lo primero que cruzo por su cabeza, se inclino un poco mas y beso a Blaine .El morocho respondió el beso al instante, y rodeo a Kurt con sus brazos para acercarlo más y luego inicio un beso más abierto, Blaine recorrió toda la boca de Kurt, aprovechando aquel momento que se presentaba frente a él.

Cuando el beso acabo y ambos se separaron, Blaine miro a Kurt a los ojos.

—Perdóname Kurt.—Dijo Blaine, haciendo que Kurt le mirara confundido.

—¿Por qué?—Pregunto Kurt ,mirándolo de manera curiosa.

Blaine no respondió, simplemente volvió a besarlo, y luego empezó a besar el cuello del muchacho, saboreando aquella piel pálida con olor a hombre que le encantaba. Dejo marcas moradas en aquella piel tan sabrosamente blanca, y su orgullo creció al escuchar los suspiros que escapaban de los labios ahora rojos de Kurt.

Aquello no podía ser comparado con el beso que Karoky le había robado, no quería separarse de Blaine, se sentía correcto. Sus manos algo temblorosas se aferraron a la camisa de Blaine. Cuando sus dedos tocaron el pecho del morocho, él aprecio reaccionar.

—¿Qué pasa?—Pregunto Kurt, sintiéndose incomodo ante la mirada triste que el muchacho le estaba dando.

—Tengo que irme—Dijo Blaine, antes de alejarse de Kurt y salir de _Scandals._Un extraño sentimiento entre vergüenza y decepción invadía el cuerpo del castaño. Nunca se había sentido así, había sucedido demasiado rápido. Toco sus labios con la yema de sus dedos. Se pregunto porque Blaine actuaba así con él, todos los Warblers habían coincidido en el hecho de que Blaine era amable, divertido y amigable. Pero siempre que el morocho estaba con él lo miraba como si sintiera tristeza.

"Debo hablar con él."Pensó Kurt, antes de morder su labio inferior, aunque una parte de él simplemente quería besar a Blaine de nuevo.

**Notas**: No tengo la menor idea de cómo termine escribiendo esto, solo debo decir que espero que les haya gustado tanto como yo me divertí escribiéndolo.

**Si te gusto el fanfic deja un delicioso review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas: **La canción que Blaine y los Warblers cantan se llama _Misery,_es de Maroon Five. Me encanta esa canción

**Disclaimer :**Glee pertenece a Ryan Murphy,no gano nada escribiendo este fic o subiéndolo a esta página.

**You're going to lose that boy.**

**Capítulo dos.**

**"Es mejor que me odies."**

_Kurt suspiro al sentir el tacto de aquellos labios que recorrían su cuello de manera suave, aquella persona quería hacerle saber que estaba allí besándolo con su rostro para iniciar un beso desesperado, se tomo su tiempo para recorrer la boca del otro, y al final mordió el labio inferior de manera juguetona. El hombre rio y giro el cuerpo de Kurt para que quedara sobre él._

_—No inicies algo que no puedes parar, Kurt._

_El castaño recorrió con sus dedos el rostro del muchacho, y en respuesta él cerro sus ojos, disfrutando del tacto._

_—Blaine—Murmuro Kurt, el hombre abrió sus ojos y se acerco al castaño para susurrar cerca de su oído._

_—¿Esperabas a alguien más?_

Kurt Hummel despertó, sus ojos recorrieron su habitación con rapidez, buscando a Blaine que había hecho una inesperada visita en sus sueños. Incomodo, kurt paso sus manos por su rostro, asegurándose de que no estaba atrapado en un sueño.

Le tomo un tiempo cambiarse y hacer su rutina de cremas, no podía creer que hubiera soñado con Blaine, era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así .Kurt decidió concentrarse en pasar las cremas por su rostro, luego pensaría en el morocho.

Mckinley high esperaba a Kurt con los brazos abiertos, sin embargo en el momento que entro Santana apareció frente a él. El castaño se quedo en silencio, esperando que ella explotara las preguntas en frente de su rostro.

—¿Te acostaste con él, Lady Hummel?—Pregunto ella, Kurt se sonrojo y Santana rodo los ojos —¿En serio, porcelana? Ese tipo estaba sobre ti como si quieras chuparte el alma.

—No me beso de esa manera—Dijo Kurt, recordando los labios de Blaine rosando los suyos.

—Fue sexy, Kurt, lucen bien juntos. Era obvio que se conocían, así que dime la verdad—Acuso Santana, y Kurt no pudo eliminar la sensación de superioridad que recorría su cuerpo, por primera vez él tenía una historia que contar ,normalmente Santana era siempre la que hablaba de los chicos con los que había pasado un buen rato, pero esta vez era su turno.

Kurt relato la historia tranquilamente, casi restándole importancia al asunto, Santana por otro lado se mantuvo en silencio mientras en sus ojos un brillo extraño se hacia notar, ella estaba haciendo un plan, Kurt lo sabía.

—No harás nada—Soltó ella, Kurt levanto sus cejas confundido—Si vas y hablas con él, le harás pensar que estas interesado en él. Te gusta Blaine ¿No?

—Mmh,no lo sé.

—Puedo verlo en tus ojos apuesto a que soñaste con él anoche—dijo Santana, sonriendo al ver la incomodidad del muchacho, pero Kurt siguió caminando con la frente alta, fingiendo que nunca había visto a Santana.

* * *

Acostumbrado a pasar desapercibido, Blaine nunca había tenido ningún tipo de contacto cercano a alguien, nunca le había interesado. La única persona que había mostrado interés en él había sido Sebastian, pero él había cortado todo de raíz, y el muchacho no volvió a insinuársele.

Por eso ahora estaba en problemas.

A las seis de la mañana en punto sus ojos se abrieron y Blaine percibió la erección matutina que lo había tomado desprevenido. Normalmente él simplemente se habría metido en la ducha y el agua helada se abría llevado sus problemas, y tranquilamente se hubiera cambiado para continuar su día. Pero esta vez no fue así, Blaine paso su mano por su erección y pensó en Kurt Hummel. Pensó en su sonrisa y en los suspiros que le había regalado la noche anterior, en la suavidad de sus labios rojos debido a los besos fuertes que habían compartido. Imagino que Kurt estaba frente a él, deslizando su boca por su erección.

—Oh,Kurt—Murmuro él, inmediatamente tapo su boca, negándose a dejar que los gemidos se escaparan por su boca, pero continuo masturbándose pensando únicamente en aquel castaño de ojos azules. Finalmente Kurt soltó su erección, y Blaine pudo jurar que lo vio reírse antes de que se desvaneciera frente a él, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Blaine observo su mano manchada de semen, y frustrado camino a la ducha.

"No quiero ver a Kurt de nuevo."Pensó él, antes de apoyar su frente contra la pared, mientras las gotas se deslizaban por su cuerpo, llevando su frustración y, pensamientos lejos.

Blaine no sospechaba que serian sus amigos los que traerían a Kurt como tema de conversación cada vez que tuvieran oportunidad, el primero fue Nick, los Warblers estaban descansando de una larga hora de matemáticas cuando el tema salió a flote.

—Me impresiono que acosaras a Kurt.

—No lo acosaba—dijo Blaine rápidamente, mirando a su amigo con intensidad

—¿De qué me perdí?—Pregunto Wes, Jeff se inclino para susurrarle al odio, Blaine golpeo a Jeff con su libro, haciendo que se alejara.

—Nada paso—Le dijo Blaine a Wes,pero el muchacho sonrio,ya sabia lo suficiente.

—Lo hiciste con Hummel.

—¡No!No,no lo hice con kurt,solo nos besamos.

—Si no hubieras salido corriendo podría haber terminado de otra manera.

—Ni siquiera me cae bien—Dijo Blaine, encogiéndose de hombros, sus amigos se quedaron en silencio.

—¿En serio? Kurt es adorable, además es un buen chico, es tu clase de chico—Dijo Wes,y los demás asintieron.

—¿Mi clase de chico?—Pregunto Blaine, sin entender a que se refería su amigo.

—La clase de chico que quiere corazones y unicornios, no solo sexo como Sebastian.

—Ustedes conocen a Kurt mejor que yo, no sé lo que él quiere.

—Podrías conocerlo si no lo miraras como tuviera lepra.

—No quiero conocerlo ,así que hablemos de otra cosa.

—Sí, hablemos del oso de peluche con el que Wes duerme—Soltó Nick, haciendo que Wes se sonrojara y empezara a negar todo.

—No me engañas, ocultas algo, estas comportándote raro—Dijo Jeff, casi en un murmuro para que solo Blaine lo escuchara, pero él no respondió, no sabía si Jeff podría entender su situación. Él no había soñado que Kurt moría, ni se había masturbado pensando en él.

* * *

—¡Oh my Barbra!—Grito Rachel, antes de poner una de sus manos sobre su boca, Kurt no podía comprender aun como Santana había terminado contándole la historia a Rachel, considerando que no eran cercanas, pero ahí estaba él, rodeado de sus amigas que reían y al mismo tiempo le miraban impresionados.

—Así es Berry,Kurt llego más lejos que tu y Frankenstein—Dijo Santana, Quinn sonrió al ver el rostro confundido y a la vez molesto de Rachel.

—Ten cuidado Kurt, las cosas podrían haberse salido de control—Aconsejo Quinn, Kurt sonrió levemente, sin entender la actitud de su amiga.

—Bebe, ¿Por qué no me contaste?—Pregunto Mercedes, Kurt sintió algo de culpa, realmente anoche no había encontrado espacio en su mente para hablar con su mejor amiga y discutir lo ocurrido.

—Lo siento, Mercedes. La próxima vez te llamare al instante.

—Lo bueno es que tu beso con Karofsky quedo atrás—Dijo Tina, y Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír, su amiga tenía razón, ahora podría decir que su primer beso había sido con Blaine. Aunque realmente nunca había considerado aquel incidente con Karofsky como su primer beso.

—¿Es verdad, princesa?—Pregunto Puck, sentándose en la mesa de manera torpe. Kurt levantó sus cejas sin entender que hacia Noah allí.

—¿De qué hablas?—Pregunto Kurt.

—¡¿Es verdad que te acostaste con un chico en un bar?!

—¡¿Santana a quien más le contaste?!—Pregunto Kurt, girándose a enfrentar a su amiga.

El rumor sobre Kurt Hummel se expandió por todo Mckinley High, incluso Jacob se tomo el trabajo de escribir un artículo sobre Kurt y el chico misterioso que habían participado de una orgia en _Scandals_. Pero como todo rumor al día siguiente desaprecio, y Santana se encargo de que Jacob Ben Israel eliminara el artículo dándole una tanga que supuestamente era de Rachel.

* * *

Jeff se estaba cansando, amaba a Blaine con locura, lo consideraba casi su hermano. Pero odiaba que negara como se sentía, y la forma en la que cambiaba el tema de conversación cuando lo enfrentaba. Blaine le estaba ocultado algo, no dudaba de eso. La verdad es que odiaba los secretos, y Blaine estaba ocultando algo, así que estaba dispuesto a intervenir.

Por eso Jeff había invitado a Kurt a la práctica Warbler.

Había sido fácil convencer a Kurt, Jeff simplemente le había dicho que quería ir a tomar un café con él, y luego de hablarle de los Warblers, había invitado a Kurt a verlos cantar, y luego irían por un café. Si todo salía bien Blaine iría con ellos.

"Oh Armani ,Blaine va a odiarme." Pensó Jeff, antes de enredar sus dedos con los de Nick, su novio lo miro curioso, pero él se limito a sonreírle y darle un suave beso.

Blaine estaba practicando sus pasos, no quería que Jake empezara a regañarlo, algunas veces no entendía como aquel muchacho había terminado a cargo de la coreografía. Sus pasos se detuvieron al ver como la enorme puerta se abría, para mostrar a un inocente castaño que se mostraba nervioso ante las múltiples miradas que estaban sobre él.

"Es tan hermoso. "Pensó Blaine, observando los labios de Kurt, y luego sus ojos azules que cambian a tonalidades verdes dependiendo a donde mirara. Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron, Kurt mordió su labio inferior, y Blaine sintió como su respiración se cortaba de repente, y la ansiedad empezaba a aparecer.

"Está pensando en nuestro beso."Pensó Blaine, estaba seguro de sus pensamientos. Evito su mirada al recordar el motivo por el que había decidido evitar a Kurt, además de que estaba avergonzado, Kurt no tenía idea de que hace dos días venia despertando con una erección y que la única manera de tranquilizarse era masturbándose pensando en el.

—¡Kurt!—Grito Jeff antes de rodear con sus brazos al castaño.

—¡Hola,Jeff!—Saludo Kurt, mostrándose algo incomodo.

—¿Qué hace Gay-Face aquí?—Pregunto Sebastian, recibiendo múltiples miradas reprobatorias de sus compañeros.

—Vino a vernos practicar, yo lo invite—Respondió Jeff, mirando a Sebastian fríamente.

—¿Por qué no practicamos simplemente?—Propuso Blaine, algo asustado por las miradas de odio que Sebastian le dirigía a Kurt.

—Relájate, Sebastian siempre se comporta así—Le susurro Jeff a Kurt en el oído, Kurt sonrió y mantuvo su rostro feliz ignorando las miradas del Warbler, solo esperaba poder mantener su diva interior bajo control, realmente no quería hacer una escena.

Kurt clavo sus ojos sobre Blaine, que se puso frente a sus compañeros con una sonrisa alumbrando su hermoso rostro.

Oh yeah,Oh yeah

Blaine empezó a cantar, y sus compañeros lo acompañaron inmediatamente, iniciando los pasos que tantas veces habían practicado.

So scared of breaking it that you won't let it bend  
And I wrote two hundred letters. I will never send  
Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper then they seem  
You'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them be

So let me be, and I'll set you free

I am in misery  
There ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah

Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
Now I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna get you back

Blaine continuaba cantando, siendo acompañado por las voces de sus amigos, de vez en cuando sus ojos se clavaban en los de Kurt, que sonría y se notaba impresionado por su voz.

Your salty skin and how it mixes in with mine  
The way it feels to be completely intertwined  
Not that I didn't care, it's that I didn't know  
It's not what I didn't feel, it's what I didn't show

Kurt no evitaba la mirada de Blaine, que le sonría de manera coqueta. Había algo en los ojos de Blaine, cuando se mostraba libre y tranquilo por su presencia, Kurt adoraba esa versión del morocho.

So let me be, and I'll set you free

I am in misery  
And there ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah

Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
And now I'm gonna get you back  
Now I'm gonna get you back

You say your faith is shaken, and you may be mistaken  
You keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun  
I'm desperate and confused, so far away from you  
I'm getting there, I don't care where I have to roam

Why do you do what you do to me, yeah?  
Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah?  
Why do you do what you do to me yeah?  
Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah?

Blaine se acerco a Kurt, y lo tomo de la mano para que se uniera a ellos. Kurt empezó a cantar y seguir los pasos de Blaine. Ignorando completamente las miradas fulminantes de Sebastian.

I am in misery  
And there ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah

Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
And now I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna get you back

Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
And now I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna get you back

Los Warblers pararon de cantar, y Kurt aplaudió al instante ,los Warblers lo imitaron y se sonreían entre sí. El castaño se atrevió a mirar a Blaine, pero el morocho al percibir su mirada le dio la espalda. Dejando a Kurt en medio de los Warblers que lo alagaban por su voz.

"No, Blaine. Simplemente no."Se dijo a sí mismo el morocho, Jeff que había observado esto se acerco a su amigo y lo arrastro hasta Kurt.

—Kurt, Blaine vendrá con nosotros—Dijo Jeff con una sonrisa, Blaine se giro a observar a su amigo horrorizado.

—Hm…yo

—No creo que él quiera venir—Dijo Kurt, algo molesto por la actitud de Blaine, y sin entender las intenciones de Jeff.

—Iré— Soltó Blaine, haciendo que Jeff y Kurt le miraran sorprendidos.

—¿A dónde van?—Pregunto Nick, Jeff inmediatamente lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Vamos a tomar un café—Dijo Jeff, pero Nick ignoro su mirada.

—¿Puedo ir?—Pregunto Nick.

—¡No!—Dijo Nick rápidamente.

—¡Claro que sí!—Dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

Kurt entendió la situación en la que se encontraba, no había querido creerlo al principio pero ahora no tenia duda estaba tratando de hacer que Blaine se interesara en él, pero era obvio que el morocho no quería estar solo con él ni por un instante.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya, Mercedes me dijo que quería salir conmigo—Mintió Kurt, antes de caminar a la puerta

Jeff rápidamente lo tomo de la mano y con una sonrisa le dijo: —Por favor, Kurt, ven.

—Está bien—Dijo Kurt, respondiendo la sonrisa.

Blaine no está sorprendido de que Kurt hubiera accedido, Jeff tenía una extraña habilidad para hacer que las personas hicieran lo que él quisiera. La única persona que resistía sus encantos era Nick, y por eso eran pareja.

Kurt estaba a su lado, mientras Jeff manejaba y Nick hablaba sin parar en el asiento de copiloto. Blaine no sabía que decir, o si podía si quiera mirar a Kurt a los ojos como lo había hecho mientras cantaba.

—Cantas muy bien—Alago Kurt, Blaine se giro para mirarlo, los ojos de ambos se cruzaron.

—Tu voz es lo más hermoso que escuche en mi vida—Dijo Blaine, sonriéndole a Kurt.

Otra vez Kurt estaba confundido, ¿Quién era Blaine Anderson? ¿El hombre que le sonría en aquel momento? o ¿El hombre que luego le daba la espalda?

—No tienes idea de cómo me confundes—Dijo Kurt, Blaine abandono su sonrisa y miro al castaño a los ojos.

—¿Por qué te confundo?—Pregunto Blaine curioso.

—Primero eres un imbécil, luego te muestras amable e incluso me besas, luego otra vez te comportas como un imbécil. Es como un círculo vicioso en el que me metes.

—Tienes que alejarte de mí, Kurt—Dijo Blaine,Kurt lo miro a los ojos, tratando de buscar la verdad en los ojos del chico.

—¡Llegamos!—Dijo Jeff, antes de apagar el auto y salir, los demás lo imitaron. Entraron a un pequeño bar, eligieron una mesa y pidieron café. Por supuesto Jeff se encargo de que kurt y Blaine se sentaran de un lado, él y Nick del otro.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que está tratando de hacer no?—Pregunto Blaine, y Kurt sonrió algo triste.

—Sí, me di cuenta por el horror de tu rostro.

"Si supieras como me siento."Pensó Blaine, su imaginación no pudo evitar preguntarse como seria estar en una cita con Kurt, tal vez en una cita doble, justo como Jeff estaba tratando de forzar. Posiblemente habría quedado encantado con Kurt, y habría estado desesperado por salir con él de nuevo. Pero nunca lo sabría, porque hablaría con Jeff para que no volviera a intentar dejarlos juntos.

Aquella cita, o evento extraño continúo sorprendentemente de manera tranquila. Blaine se sorprendió a si mismo hablando con Kurt y haciéndole preguntas, desde los problemas amorosos en el club Glee, hasta sobre el estado de Burt Hummel, que hace poco había sufrido un paro cardiaco .Nunca en su vida el morocho había conocido a alguien como kurt, alguien tan fuerte que a pesar de las situaciones se había levantado con la frente alta, y aun estaba en una situación complicada, kurt iba cada día a Mckinley consciente de que terminaría siendo golpeado por Karofsky y sin embargo sonreía.

Kurt tenía la fuerza que Blaine nunca había poseído.

"Va a hacerlo de nuevo. "Pensó el morocho, y luego de unos segundos tal como había pensado, Kurt rodo sus ojos antes de sonreír, le encantaban los pequeños gestos que hacía, Kurt era hermoso no importaba lo que hiciera.

"Él no puede ser real."Blaine sonrió ante su pensamiento, tenía razón kurt no era real, tal vez por eso su futuro era tan triste. Y él tenía que dejarlo ir, antes de que terminara lastimado.

—Tengo que irme.

—¿Por qué?—Pregunto Jeff indignado.

—Tengo que ayudar a mi padre con su Cadillac.

—¿Tienen problemas? Mi padre y yo podríamos ayudarlos—comento Kurt, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

—Lo pensare—Dijo Blaine con una sonrisa deslumbrante, que hizo que Kurt se sonrojara.

Blaine empezó a caminar, y Nick lo siguió.

—¿Cuál es tu problema con el chico?

—No tengo ningún problema, simplemente no me cae bien, Nick.

—Oh no intentes eso.

—¿De qué hablas?—Pregunto Blaine, ahora algo molesto.

—Dices nuestro nombre en ese tono esperando que dejemos de molestarte. Veo la manera en que lo miras, té gusta y te gusta mucho, Blaine .Y kurt siente lo mismo que tu, no entiendo porque lo tratas así.

—Kurt no es para mí, ¿Entiendes? NO-ME-GUSTA-KURT,es insoportable, solo fingí que me caía bien porque a Jeff se le ocurrió al fantástica idea de forzarme a estar cerca de él, porqué no soporta no saber lo que estoy pensando.

—Algunas veces eres insoportable, Blaine—Dijo Nick. Mirando con tristeza a su amigo.

—Hm…yo quería…

Ambos adolescentes se giraron a ver el dueño de aquella voz, era Kurt, que estaba parado detrás de ellos con una extraña sonrisa cruzando su rostro. Pero Blaine podía detectar el sentimiento de tristeza que se mostraba en sus ojos.

—Yo quería darte la tarjeta de Reparaciones Hummel. Para que tu padre deje su Cadillac si así lo quiere—Dijo Kurt, antes de extender la tarjeta que Blaine recibió en medio de su estado de shock.

—Kurt, lo siento—dijo Blaine. Kurt se encogió de hombros y se giro, dio unos pasos pero de repente se giro y le dio una bofetada a Blaine, cuyo rostro giro y luego volvió a enfrentarse a Kurt.

—Si no te caigo bien, simplemente dímelo en la cara, pero no te atrevas a hablar mal de mí a mis espaldas—Dijo Kurt con furia, antes de volver a girarse para buscar sus cosas de la mesa donde Nick estaba mirando impactado la escena.

Kurt salió del bar, ante la mirada de sorpresa de los demás. Blaine vio como Kurt caminaba alejándose de él. Se aferro al sentimiento de tranquilidad, era mejor que Kurt lo odiara, que estuviera lo más lejos suyo posible. Porque no quería volver a sentir tanta frustración nunca más, no había nada que pudiera hacer para salvar a Kurt. Siempre que cerraba sus ojos veía a Kurt muriendo sin que él pudiera hacer nada. Siempre sus sueños se volvían realidad.

A pesar de todo, Blaine deseo por una fracción de segundo poder salvar a Kurt, poder besarlo de nuevo, y verlo sonreír.

**Notas de autora: **

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

**_Si te gusto el fic deja un delicioso Review._**

**_Besos y mucha suerte : )_**


	3. Chapter 3

**You're going to lose that boy.**

**Capítulo tres.**

**"Blaine, el héroe."**

Le tomo unos minutos a Blaine, darse cuenta el motivo por el que su cabeza dava vueltas,y su cuerpo no respondía con facilidad. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente como el impacto de un trueno, rápido y causando ruido.

"Eso explica porque no soñé nada."Pensó Blaine, siempre que tomaba demasiado alcohol antes de dormir, de alguna manera atontaba la parte de su cerebro que creaba los sueños, o en su caso le permitía ver el futuro.

—No puedo creer que estés tan tranquilo…—Dijo una voz, haciendo que Blaine se girara sobre su cama para encontrarse con el rostro de Jeff.

—¿Qué quieres ,Jeff? Ni siquiera sé como entraste, mis padres deben seguir durmiendo.

—Son las una de la tarde, tu madre me dejo entrar.

—Ella tiene una debilidad por ti, solo déjame dormir—Suplico Blaine, antes de enredarse entra las sabanas de la cama.

Jeff luchando contra su compasión se acerco a la cama, y tiro del cuerpo de Blaine, lanzandolo al suelo. Blaine gruño unos insultos y se paró del suelo, sus ojos color avellana temblaron al ver la decepción de su amigo. Odiaba tener que enfrentar a Jeff en situaciones como esa.

—Solo escúpelo—Dijo Blaine, dispuesto a recibir el sermón que Jeff seguramente tenía preparado.

—Nadie se merece que lo traten, de la manera que tu traste a Kurt.

—Nadie debería tener la obsesión que tienes tu de meterse en la vida de los demás—Dijo Blaine, pero Jeff sonrió, sin dejarse afectar por el comentario de su amigo.

—Tienes un secreto, Blaine. Puedo entender eso, pero sé que está relacionado con Kurt, eso no es excusa para tratarlo así—Dijo el rubio, totalmente fiel a sus principios.

—¿Harás que me disculpe con él?

—No, dejare que tu consciencia te consuma—dijo Jeff, antes de salir de la habitación.

Blaine no pudo evitar sonreír, Jeff conseguía todo lo que quería .Pero esta vez debería aprender a perder, él no podía acercarse a Kurt. Seria cruel hablarle siquiera, y no hacer nada respecto al cuchillo que colgaba sobre la cabeza del muchacho. Por lo que prefirió alejarse de él, y aprender a aceptar el destino.

—Kurt…—Murmuro Blaine, una extraña ansiedad hacia que sus dedos temblaran. Era como si dos personas convivieran en su mente, y su corazón. Una persona quería correr por Kurt y asegurarse de que estuviera bien, pero el otro ser quería quedarse sentado, con su rostro oculto y esperar a que la muerte cumpliera si trabajo.

"Me eh vuelto patético."Pensó Blaine con amargura, luego se paro para ponerse ropa y bajar a comer algo.

* * *

—¿Hablaste con él?—Pregunto Katherine, mirando a Jeff con una preocupación maternal que enterneció al adolescente.

—Sí, señora Anderson. Él bajara pronto.

—Hace más de una semana que se comporta de manera extraña, durante el día se encierra y en la noche escapa, no sé como sigue vivo no lo vi comer desde la semana pasada—Dijo James, sin sacar sus ojos del periódico que leía. Katherine rodo los ojos y dejo un plato repleto de hamburguesas sobre la mesa.

— Jeff, siéntate a comer, y dime que causo el comportamiento extraño de mi hijo—Dijo Katherine, Jeff de repente se sintió nervioso, no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que hacía que Blaine estuviera así. Justo cuando iba a abrir su boca, el morocho entro a la cocina y planto un suave beso en la mejilla de su madre.

—Mamá no tortures a Jeff, estoy bien—Dijo Blaine, antes de sentarse al lado de Jeff, y saludar a su padre con una sonrisa.

—No lo estoy torturando.

—No, no lo haces, cariño. Solo lo estas seduciendo con hamburguesas—Dijo James, haciendo que su esposa frunciera el ceño, pero con una sonrisa él la tomo entre sus brazos y la puso sobre su piernas, luego siguió leyendo el periódico, teniendo a su mujer atrapada.

—Tu padre es tan extraño—Murmuro Jeff, Blaine simplemente se encogió de hombros. Adoraba a sus padres, recordaba con pánico el tiempo en que su padre no le dirigía la palabra, luego de que él le dijo que es homosexual, pero justo cuando Blaine estaba armando las maletas para irse, James entro a su habitación y lo abrazo. Luego tuvieron una charla honesta, que fortaleció el lazo de padre e hijo que casi se perdió para siempre. James dijo que no quería perderlo, aunque eso significara aceptar la sexualidad de Blaine. Fue difícil para el adulto porque su mente aun seguía siendo cerrada, nada volvió a la normalidad. James pareció aceptar a su hijo por completo, y volvieron a ser una familia.

El almuerzo finalizo con tranquilidad, Jeff arrastro a Blaine hacia el mundo. Lo llevo hasta un _centro comercial (1)_,el lugar estaba repleto de personas y familias, el corazón de Blaine se encogió al caminar entre la multitud de personas. Odiaba ver a tantas personas juntas, lo enfermaba. Su mente se iba y se preguntaba si vería el destino de aquellas personas en sus sueños. Luego empezaba a angustiarse al igual que un impulso de salir corriendo hasta un lugar más abierto.

"Demasiadas personas."Pensó Blaine, sus manos ya estaban sudorosas, el cuello de su camisa estaba a punto de ahorcarlo, y el jean que llevaba puesto amenazaba con cortarle las piernas.

—¡Vamos a ver una película!—Dijo Jeff con emoción, antes de tomar la mano de Blaine y volver a iniciar una sesión de arrastre.

—Necesito ir al baño—Dijo Blaine, molesto al sentir el brazo de una persona que chocaba contra el suyo.

—Oh, está bien—Dijo Jeff, sus ojos azules observaron a Blaine con preocupación, pero el muchacho sonrió y empezó a correr hacia el baño que para su suerte no estaba lejos.

Antes de que pudiera entrar al baño, un grupo de adolescentes salió de allí portando de manera orgullosa unas camperas rojas de su colegio .Blaine los ignoro, pero los miro de reojo, esos chicos tenían unas miradas demasiado extrañas. Como las de unos niños que acaban de hacer una travesura.

Cuando entro al baño, se movió torpemente hasta uno de los lavabos y abrió el caño para poner su cabeza debajo del chorro de agua fría. Su cerebro se enfrió, y sus pensamientos se nublaron. Para su disgusto un fuerte dolor de cabeza inicio, Blaine movió su cabeza. Se admiro en el espejo y tomo unos pañuelos que estaban cerca del lavabo, seco su cabeza y cuando iba a salir del baño escuchó un sollozo.

— ¿Hola?—Pregunto Blaine, al no recibir respuesta camino hasta la fila de cubículos, y agachado empezó a caminar frente a ellos, hasta que noto un cuerpo tirado en el suelo a través de la pequeña rendija que había entre el suelo y la madera de la puerta del cubículo blanco.

—¡Mierda!—Grito Blaine, antes de abrir la puerta y ver el cuerpo con más claridad, se agacho de nuevo y giro el cuerpo para ver el rostro de la persona.

"¡Kurt!"Grito la mente de Blaine, incapaz de decir su nombre en voz alta. Lo acerco a él, y en medio de su pánico logro saber que debía hacer.

—¡Kurt, mírame!—Grito Blaine, antes de revisar el cuerpo del castaño, abrió su camisa manchada de sangre para encontrarse con manchas de moretones que contrastan con la piel blanca, luego miro su rostro para ver que la sangre provenía de su nariz y su boca.

—Duele—Murmuro Kurt , antes de abrir sus ojos, Blaine sintió como el pánico lo invadía al ver como el chico soltaba unas lagrimas y luego volvía a perder la consciencia.

"No, por favor no."Pensó Blaine, su corazón empezó a latir apresurado a tal punto que el morocho podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Sentía sed, miedo, sorpresa, todo al mismo tiempo una y otra vez.

Estaba pasando, Kurt estaba muriendo, su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad. Aunque su cuerpo temblaba, tomo su celular y marco el numero de emergencias, gritando pidió una ambulancia y paso el nombre del centro comercial en el que estaban. Desesperado empezó a gritar.

—¡Socorro!

"¿Lo levanto? no, no seas idiota lo lastimaras mas."Pensó Blaine desesperado.

—¿Blaine?—Pregunto una voz temblorosa, que Blaine reconoció como la de Jeff.

—¡Jeff!¡Ayúdame!—Grito Blaine, inmediatamente escucho unos pasos apresurados y luego vio a su amigo que al ver el cuerpo de Kurt retrocedió asustado.

—¡¿Qué paso?!—Grito Jeff, perdiendo los estribos en solo un segundo.

—¡No lo sé!¡¿Qué hago?!—Grito Blaine.

—¡¿Llamaste a una ambulancia?!—Blaine asintió en respuesta, luego Jeff corrió hasta afuera del baño, el morocho escucho sus gritos pidiendo ayuda.

El rostro de kurt estaba escondido en el pecho de Blaine, y la sangre había empezado a manchar la camisa azul del hombre. Blaine sabía que era por la situación en la que se encontraba, pero tuvo deseos de protegerlo, que sus manos pudieran sanar así el castaño le sonriera y le dijera que estaba bien.

Dos minutos pasaron y Jeff apareció seguido de dos enfermeros con una camilla, Blaine se corrió un poco para permitir al enfermero que levantara a Kurt y lo pusiera gentamente en la camilla. El morocho se quedo ahí, totalmente sumido en el shock.

—¡Vamos, Blaine! Kurt nos necesita— dijo Jeff, obligando a Blaine que se parara.

Corrieron detrás del os enfermeros, hasta que llegaron a la parte de atrás del centro comercial, donde una ambulancia esperaba a los enfermeros. Uno de ellos se giro y les hablo:—¿Ustedes son sus amigos?

—¡Sí!—Respondió Jeff.

—Entonces suban—dijo el enfermero, antes de subir a Kurt a la ambulancia, Jeff y Blaine subieron y miraron como unas maquinas eran conectadas al cuerpo inconsciente del castaño.

* * *

Nadie es preparado para la situación en la que Blaine se encontraba, incluso Jeff que fingía estar en calma no podía oculta el pánico que explotaba a cada segundo en sus ojos. Los enfermeros no parecían haber perdido los estribos, solo miraban a Kurt con concentración, esperando a que algo sucediera.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, el castaño fue llevado a una habitación pulcramente blanca donde le dieron medicamentos, y luego de unas radiografías los médicos dedicaron horas a curar sus costillas rotas, y el brazo derecho. En el momento que Blaine se entero de la situación del muchacho sintió que su alma volvía a su cuerpo. Uno de los médicos se acerco a Jeff y Blaine, que estaban en la sala de espera.

—¿Ustedes son familiares del muchacho?—Pregunto el médico, mirando con cuidado los rostros de ambos.

—No, pero llamamos al padre de Kurt desde su celular—dijo Blaine, mostrando el teléfono de Kurt que había tomado cuando estaban en la ambulancia.

—Hmm, no tengo otra opción—Dijo el médico, antes de continuar hablando:—Kurt está bien, los golpes no fueron suficientemente fuertes para afectarlo de alguna manera, mañana podrá volver a casa.

—¿Puedo preguntarle algo?—Dijo Blaine, evitando que el hombre se fuera, el médico asintió y espero la pregunta.

—Si no lo hubiera encontrado, ¿Podría haber muerto?—Pregunto Blaine, haciendo que Jeff le mirara confundido.

—No, hubiera sido imposible. Como les dije solo recibió una buena paliza—Al terminar de hablar el médico se giro y siguió su camino.

—¿Por qué preguntaste eso?—Pregunto Jeff ,mirando a su amigo con curiosidad.

—Quería una excusa mas grande para lo que voy a hacer—Murmuro Blaine, luego enfrento a Jeff y dijo :—Me voy, nos vemos luego.

Antes de empezar a caminar, Blaine le paso el celular de Kurt a Jeff, quien le vio irse.

* * *

Blaine recordaba como hace menos de dos años iba al colegio asustado. Esperando que alguien lo encerrara en un basurero, o le golpearon lo suficiente como para que no pudiera pararse por unos días.

Sentirse así era algo que no se lo deseaba ni a su peor enemigo. Por eso estaba por hacer justicia, sabía que lo mejor que podría haber hecho era hablar con la policía, pero sabia como terminaba todo. La policía no podía hacer nada porque eran menores, como mucho los tendrían una semana en un reformatorio luego las familias de los adolescentes encontrarían una salida y sacarían a sus hijos. Todo volvería ser como antes, Kurt seria atacado de nuevo y terminaría humillado.

Pero él no dejaría que las cosas terminaran así, haría algo al respecto, al menos eso podía hacer por Kurt. Esa era la explicación de porque estaba en aquel callejón, haría lo que debía hacer,y luego volvería al hospital para asegurarse de que Kurt estaba bien.

—¿Sabían que está en el hospital?—Pregunto una voz gruesa, que tenía un sonido divertido.

—¡Si, Si! Se lo merecía, ese marica—respondió otra voz, y luego las dos voces partieron en carcajadas que fueron seguidas por risas de otras voces.

Blaine apretó sus manos haciéndolas puños, espero unos segundos hasta que uno de los muchachos lo vio. El morocho los reconoció al instante, ellos eran los que atacaron a Kurt, estaba seguro no había olvidado sus rostros, y sus miradas. Además las camperas rojas eran otra prueba irrefutable.

—¿Quién eres?—Pregunto uno de los muchachos, ya estaban buscando una pelea.

—Soy Blaine Anderson, y hoy golpeaste a…un conocido mío—Dijo Blaine, algo molesto al no poder definir su relación con Kurt. Había estado tan metido en su papel de héroe, que no se puso a pensar por un instante la razón por la que quería vengar a Kurt.

¿Quería hacerlo simplemente porque él había pasado por algo parecido?

"Deja de pensar en eso, idiota."Se dijo Blaine, antes de acercarse a los muchachos.

—Oh que interesante historia, vete antes de que termines igual que él—dijo uno de los muchachos, antes de reírse y seguir caminando por el callejón, hasta llegar a la puerta que llevaba a un pequeño bar oculto.

—¿Creen que pueden lastimarme?—Dijo Blaine, sonriendo de manera arrogante, los muchachos se giraron, sus ojos mostraban furia. El morocho los admiro con atención uno a uno. En total eran cuatro, era imposible que él ganara.

—Está bien, si quieres pelear pelearemos, pero si ganamos nos llevaremos todo tu dinero—Dijo uno de ellos, el más alto que parecía un oso. Blaine no abandono su rostro arrogante, solo se puso en posición de pela.

—Como quieran—Acepto Blaine, los jugadores se acercaron a Blaine lentamente, empezaron a rodearlo. Uno de ellos intento hacer el primer movimiento, sin dudar el morocho evito el golpe ,y logro tirarlo al suelo con un movimiento de su pierna.

Uno a uno intentaron atacar a Blaine, pero él logro esquivar cada golpe y aprovechar para atacarlos con todas sus fuerzas. Se aseguro de golpearlos en la cabeza de tal manera que los muchachos quedaran torpes e incapaces de atacarlo. En menos de cuatro minutos los muchachos terminaron en el suelo, inconscientes mientras Blaine los admiraba en silencio.

—¿Eres su novio?—Pregunto uno de ellos, haciendo que Blaine lo mirara por sorpresa.

—No, no lo soy. Pero déjame decirte algo…—Respondió Blaine, antes de acercarse al muchacho y levantarlo tirando del cuello de su camisa para que el jugador lo escuchara bien:—Si tu o alguno de tus amigotes lo toca de nuevo, te juro que te matare a ti y a los demás.

Luego de decir eso Blaine se alejo de ellos. Antes de subirse a su motocicleta miro por última vez a los muchachos que se retorcían de dolor en el suelo. Había tomado la decisión correcta.

* * *

Burt Hummel no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su corazón estaba roto. Su hijo, lo único que le quedaba en este mundo está en aquella enorme cama, se veía tan pequeño e indefenso. Él no lo había protegido lo suficiente, había fallado.

—Mi pequeño, te amo tanto— Murmuro Burt, la mano de Carole se enredo con la suya.

—Todo estará bien, amor—Dijo Carole, tratando de hacer que su esposo sintiera seguridad.

—Lo sé.

—¿Señor Hummel?—Pregunto un muchacho.

—¿Quién eres?—Pregunto Burt, sus ojos observaron al chico, era una versión pequeña de un boxeador. Sus ojos avellana miraban a Kurt con tristeza, al notar esa mirada él sospecho el motivo por el que estaba allí, pero se atrevió a preguntar:—¿Eres amigo de Kurt?

—Somos…conocidos. Pero no importa, necesito hablar con usted—Dijo Blaine, Burt se paró de su asiento y salió de la habitación.

—¿De qué quieres hablar, niño?—Pregunto Burt, Blaine paso sus manos por su jeans sintiéndose nervioso.

—Kurt fue atacado por sus compañeros del colegio, el equipo de futbol. Yo lo encontré en el baño. Estoy seguro de que no es la primera vez que pasa…

—¿Quiénes fueron?—Pregunto Burt, sus ojos azules estaban llenos de furia y consternación. Blaine se quedo en silencio por unos minutos.

—No lo sé, lo lamento mucho, señor.

—No es tu culpa, chico. Jeff me dijo que ustedes lo trajeron aquí, lo salvaron. Ya hiciste demasiado.

—Se que no soy nadie para decirle como criar a su hijo—dijo Blaine, inmediatamente Burt lo miro con intensidad: —Pero Kurt no puede seguir en ese colegio, yo estuve en el lugar que él esta, si lo dejas más tiempo en ese colegio, esta no será la primera vez que visitan el hospital.

—No, no eres nadie para decirme que debo hacer—Dijo Burt, antes de palmear su espalda de manera cariñosa y meterse en la habitación en donde s u hijo aun seguía reposando en paz.

* * *

Kurt despertó al día siguiente, su cuerpo se sentía limpio. Como si alguien hubiera limpiado su cuerpo con una pulidora y hubiera reemplazo cada parte de su cuerpo. Su mente reunió los recuerdos y los unió rápidamente, recordó a Karofsky pateándolo hasta el cansancio y otros jugadores del equipo de futbol imitándolo y riéndose.

—No puede ser…—Murmuro Kurt, antes de morder su labio inferior y apretar las sabanas de manera nerviosa.

—Hey…—Dijo Blaine, que acababa de entrar a la habitación .Kurt lo miro confundido, y luego una imagen vino a su mente, era Blaine sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos y gritando algo que no podía entender.

—Tú llamaste a la ambulancia…

—Sí, solo vine a ver si estabas bien. Esos tipos no volverán a meterse contigo—Prometió el morocho, antes de acercarse unos pasos al chico.

—¿Cuál es tu problema?—Pregunto Kurt, había demasiadas emociones metidas dentro suyo era demasiado para él.

—Kurt, estas drogado no sabes lo que dices—dijo Blaine, sintiendo se atacado por el castaño, todo lo que había hecho era por él.

—¡Se lo que estoy dieciendo! ¡Primero me odias y luego atacas a esos neandertales! ¿Por qué me haces esto Blaine?

—¡Lo hago para protegerte, mierda!

—Aléjate-de-mi—Dijo Kurt entre pausas, Blaine rio molesto y asintió.

—Así que lo que hice no es nada para ti—Dijo Blaine, su voz mostraba angustia pero el castaño no sentía culpa.

—Mañana me odiaras, o dirás que me odias en este momento no necesito eso.

—Es verdad, pero al menos…

—Al menos deberías alejarte por completo, me confundes, tú sabes que me gustas.

—Yo no puedo, Kurt—dijo Blaine, sin saber exactamente qué decir.

—Exacto, no puedes, Blaine.—Dijo Kurt, sonriendo a pesar de que estaba a punto de llorar de impotencia.

—Esto es un adiós.—Dijo Blaine, Kurt no respondió, espero a que el morocho se fuera. Y cuando el muchacho salió de la habitación se tiro en la cama sintiendo demasiado sueño para seguir con los ojos abiertos.

Blaine al salir del hospital supo que no volvería a verlo de nuevo. Pero estaba seguro de que soñaría con él, y no podría soportarlo verlo morir aunque fuera en sus sueños. Era momento de dejarlo ir

**_Notas:_**_ (1) Escribí centro comercial, pero en mi país se le llama shopping, me pareció un término más universal (¿?)._ Debo aclarar que Blaine no va a darse cuenta de la nada que ama a Kurt, falta mucho para hablar de amor.

**Marierux :** OMG :O Gracias por el revew : ) .

**JohnGleek :** Va ah ser MÀS que complicado, ya veremos cómo resulta todo. Gracias por el review, espero que los próximos capítulos te gusten.

**Gabriela Cruz :** Lamento no haber respondido antes, gracias por tus revews . No odies a Blaine : O, ¡Qué bueno que el fic te guste!

**AlexaColfer :** Gracias por el review, es genial que te guste la historia. Esperó que los capítulos próximos no te decepcionen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas de autora**: Creo que debe una explicación…

Si sigues este fanfic desde el principio, habrás notado un detalle. Al principio había bautizado esta historia como "Un futuro juntos" . Pero mi lado obsesivo no lo considero como el titulo apropiado, simplemente dejo de gustarme. Luego pensando y buscando inspiración escuche una canción de _The Beatles_ que se llama _You're going to lose that girl_ (Muy buena canción, se las recomiendo) ,y así este fanfic termino llamándose "You´re going to lose that boy".

Sé que probablemente no les importa, pero pensé que era necesario que dijera porque tan repentino cambio de titulo.

**You're going to lose that boy.**

**Capítulo cuatro.**

"**Siempre nos encontraremos."**

La música siempre le ofreció a Blaine un escape, una puerta que le llevaba a otro mundo. Un lugar donde no tenía que tener miedo de cerrar sus ojos, donde no debía esperar a que la vida le golpeara. Cuando escuchaba una canción, todo era posible. Era como si algo se apoderara de él y le volviera más fuerte y confiado.

Pero luego la canción se acababa, y paraba de cantar. Aquella fuerza se iba, y solo quedaba él. Blaine Devon Anderson, un chico que veía el fututo cada vez que dormía. Un chico que había previsto la muerte de numerosas personas, y otras desgracias.

Algunas veces él deseaba poder escuchar o cantar canciones eternamente, y nunca tener que salir al mundo real. Pero la realidad siempre golpeaba a su puerta, y le mostraba las imperfecciones de su vida. Tal vez pensaba todo esto porque estaba deprimido por el rechazo de Kurt, o porque su cabeza no paraba de doler.

—¿Dónde las habrá metido?—Se pregunto Blaine en voz alta, mientras revolvía uno de los cajones de la mesita de luz de su madre.

—¿Qué estas buscando?—dijo una voz suave, Blaine se giro de golpe y termino tirando la lámpara que estaba arriba del mueble.

—Estaba buscando una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza—Dijo el morocho, mientras levantaba la lámpara y la dejaba en su lugar. Katherine miraba a su hijo con molestia, y Blaine se sintió algo avergonzado.

—Si querías algo simplemente debías pedírmelo—Dijo su madre, antes de sacar una fila de pastillas y pasárselas a su hijo.

—Gracias—Dijo Blaine, cuando empezó a caminar hasta la puerta de la habitación su madre poso una de sus manos sobre la frente del morocho.

—No tienes fiebre, y no pareces estar enfermo.

—Eso es porque solo me duele la cabeza, mamá.

Katherine se tranquilizo al ver la sonrisa que le daba su hijo, pero aun así se prometió vigilarlo. Cuando ambos salieron de la habitación, ella se dirigió a la cocina, pero Blaine se encerró en el baño. Observo su rostro en el espejo, no tenia ojeras, o alguna señal de que no había dormido durante casi un mes.

Pero su mente estaba a punto de explotar, sentía que la misma se había vuelto algo inestable que no podía controlar. De repente quería gritar y salir corriendo a donde sea, pero dos segundos después querría encerrarse en su habitación y simplemente dormir. Pero por supuesto nunca llegaba a dormir.

Había llegado a estar una hora en su cama, con los ojos cerrados, pero simplemente no se dormía. Era como si su cerebro estuviera en su contra. No podría sobrevivir demasiado tiempo así, Blaine estaba seguro de ello. También sabía porque estaba así.

No había vuelto a dormir desde que Kurt le había pedido que se alejara de él. Su cerebro le estaba diciendo que era un maldito al dejar las cosas así, sentía culpa. El karma le había devuelto el golpe con todas sus fuerzas. La peor parte es que sabia porque estaba sufriendo, él había insultado al castaño. Lo había alejado y ahora a él estaba pagando por haberse comportado como un imbécil.

"Debe haber una explicación."Pensó Blaine, antes de pasar la yema de sus dedos por la zona debajo de sus ojos. No era posible que su rostro estuviera _malditamente _bien. Una idea salto en su mente.

"No puede ser."Pensó el muchacho, antes de pasar sus manos por su cabello que estaba suelto, de tal manera que sus rulos estaban enredados e inmanejables. Levanto la mirada del lavabo y se observo en el espejo de nuevo. Sus ojos avellana se encontraron con la copia exacta de él, que le observaba casi con respeto. Entonces pensó que si decía lo que estaba resonando en su cabeza, podría creerlo.

—No puedo dormir porque vi el futuro de Kurt, y yo estoy en su futuro. Y al alejarme de él interfiero con su futuro.

Blaine salió del baño, sin desear volver a verse en el espejo nunca más. No podía ser posible que las cosas siempre fueran complicadas para él. Pensó en las posibilidades que tenía de hablar con Kurt, no parecían ser muy numerosas. Él debía odiarlo, incluso debía estar maldiciéndolo en ese preciso instante.

—Wow, ¿Por qué esa mirada triste, hermanito?—Pregunto Cooper, Blaine lo miro con molestia, sus ojos parecian lanzar balas, y el adulto llego a sentirse intimidado.

—¿No deberías estar en Hollywood? —Pregunto el adolescente, haciendo que su hermano se incomodará aun más.

—Auch.

El actor siguió a Blaine, sin rendirse, quería saber que hacía que un aura deprimente rodeara a su hermano. Cuando lo vio sentarse frente a la mesa de la cocina, se sentó enfrente de él, y lo observo con una sonrisa. El adolescente no se mostro muy feliz ante la actitud de su hermano, pero decidió ignorarlo e incluso tomar una tostada para fingir que no notaba su presencia.

—Es por un chico ¿No?—Pregunto Cooper, Katherine que había estado preparando un pastel al escuchar la pregunta de su hijo, salió disimuladamente de la cocina. Entiendo que sus hijos estaban a punto de tener una charla bastante incómoda. Ella solo esperaba que Blaine no probara con Cooper los nuevos golpes que había aprendido en boxeo.

— Wow, justo cuando pensaba que no podías ser más imbécil, logras impresionarme.

—¡Hey!— Dijo el actor, sus cejas se movieron de tal manera que parecían estar a punto de juntarse y sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño. Parecía estar realmente ofendido. Si Blaine no hubiera perdido los estribos se hubiera disculpado, por no era el mismo. —No soy un imbécil—Continuo Cooper, y su hermano rodo sus ojos.

—Pues deja de actúa como uno.

—Tú eres el que esta comportándose como un imbécil, siempre haces esto Blaine. Desde que eras un niño, cuando las cosas no salen como esperas te encierras. Y conozco muy bien esa mirada de perro perdido que tienes. Alguien te agarro de las pelotas, y no sabes que hacer.

Blaine se quedo en silencio, estaba decidiendo si debía golpearlo o escuchar lo que él quería decirle. Eligio mantener su silencio y ver a donde quería llegar. Cooper por otro lado se controlo para no sonreír, a pesar de la distancia que mantenía con su hermano aun sabia como conseguir que le escuchara.

—…Así que deja de comportarte como un niño y escúchame. Si quieres que este chico se enamore de ti, ve y lucha por él. No lo dejes ir, y deja de encerrarte como un zombie. Haz algo. No te quedes dando vueltas por la casa y fingiendo ser un adolescente complicado, es fácil quedarse sin hacer nada, pero luego te darás cuenta de lo que dejaste ir.

—Gracias por el consejo—Dijo Blaine, ahora parecía estar mas tranquilo. Pero aun así estaba fuera de sí, por eso siguió hablando :— Las cosas son más complicado de lo que crees, así que no vuelvas a hablar conmigo como si entenderás por lo que estoy pasando.

—¡Hola, chicos! —Dijo James, su sonrisa se desvaneció por completo al ver la incomodidad que había entre sus hijos. Decidió interferir, por lo que se sentó en una de la sillas, y paso sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa y hablo :—Okey,¿ Quien empezó?

—Cooper.

—Blaine.

James suspiro tratando de mantener la compostura, antes de que pudiera decir algo, a su hijo menor le tomo la delantera.

—Él siguió hablándome, cuando yo le deje claro que no quiero hablar con él.

—¿Qué dijiste?—Le pregunto James a Cooper, causando que Blaine se molestara y se parara de la silla.

—Él está enamorado.

—¡Cállate!—Grito Blaine, antes de salir de allí y correr hasta su habitación.

—Oh dios, eso fue muy gracioso—Dijo James, antes de pararse y caminar hasta Cooper para golpearlo de manera suave en la cabeza.—Deja en paz a tu hermano, odiabas cada vez que yo te daba consejos. Él debe sentirse igual—Agrego el hombre y luego salió de la cocina con una nostálgica sonrisa cruzando su rostro.

Cuando Blaine se encontró rodeado por la paz de su cuarto, se acostó en su cama y trato de tranquilizarse. Pensó en las palabras de Cooper, tal vez él tenía razón y debía dejar de actuar como un cobarde. Pero realmente no estaba seguro de que debía decir.

—"Hey,Kurt. Necesito hablarte porque si nos alejamos, no puedo dormir o seguir viviendo."

—"Puedo ver tu futuro, y estoy en él. Si me alejo de ti no puedo dormir, y creo que si sigo así voy a morir."

"No, simplemente sería estúpido." Pensó Blaine.

Le tomo una semana a Kurt recuperarse. Luego simplemente se concentro en seguir como si nada hubiera pasado. Pasaba sus clases con la cabeza baja, caminaba por los pasillos sin atreverse a mirar a nadie a los ojos. Will Schuester al notar su actitud, hacia que cantara cada vez que tuviera oportunidad. Mercedes y el resto del club glee se aseguraba de nunca dejarlo solo, Finn incluso había diseñado turnos para que no hubiera alguna posibilidad de que molestaran a Kurt.

El castaño no sabía si sentirse agradecido o molesto. Tenía miedo, no iba a negarlo pero no podía seguir así. Luego de que su cuerpo dejara doler, empezó a considerar sus posibilidades, las cuales no eran demasiadas.

1_Podia seguir lo que le quedaba de este año, y el siguiente en Mckinley.

2_ Cambiar de instituto.

Ambas opciones eran atractivas, la primera no tanto pero significaba ganar. Demostrar que Karofsky y el resto del equipo de futbol no le intimidaba en los más mínimo, pero realmente no quería enfrentarlos de nuevo. Por otro lado la segunda opción tenía más sentido, no quería seguir torturándose, Dalton era la prueba de ello.

Dalton.

Blaine Anderson.

—Sabes, entiendo que ignores a Rachel. Pero no puedes ignorarme a mí.

Kurt abrió sus ojos sorprendido, había aprovechando la clase de Literatura para tomarse una leve siesta. Pero había olvidado por completo que ,Mercedes llevaba más de veinte minutos hablándole de los distintos conjuntos de ropa que quería comprar.

—Perdóname, Mercedes—Se disculpo. Se estiro en el asiento y se giro para mirar a su amiga y dedicarle toda su atención. Sin embargo Mercedes sonrió de lado, y con un brillo curioso en sus ojos observo a su amigo de arriba abajo.

—Solo dilo, no puedes ocultar algo de mi.

—No pasa nada, solo estoy cansado.

—Okey,blanquito. Conozco esa mirada, algo esta molestándote—Dijo Mercedes, Kurt nunca había encontrado a su amiga tan segura. Sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de salir de esa clase, sin que ella hubiera descubierto la información que quería.

Kurt le dijo todo lo que había cruzado por su mente, las posibilidades que tenia. Mercedes se sintió dolida, por unos segundos pensó en todos los motivos que tenia Kurt para quedarse, pero no encontró uno importante. Sería demasiado egoísta de su parte querer convencerlo para que se quedara, solo porque tenía miedo de perder su amistad.

—Creo que deberías irte—Dijo ella, Kurt abrió sus ojos sorprendido pero asintió.

—No lo sé.

—Oh vamos, Kurt. Sabes que estuviste esperando por una excusa. Esta es tu oportunidad, y no creo que debas dejarla ir.

—Es más complicado, elegir no es tan fácil— Confeso el castaño, y miro la pizarra que ya estaba llena de oraciones que debía analizar, las cuales copio en un intento desesperado de despejar su mente. Solo pensaba en una persona, que impedía que eligiera Dalton sin dudar un segundo.

Santana que había escuchado la conversación de sus amigos, se quedo en silencio. Ella sabía que Mercedes no sospechaba del motivo por el que Kurt dudaba en tomar aquella decisión, cuando era obvio que tenía que salir corriendo de Mckinley. Lentamente ella se inclino sobre su asiento, de manera que su rostro quedo lo suficientemente de Kurt para que el la escuchara.

—¿Tiene miedo de encontrarte con Anderson?—Pregunto ella, Kurt se giro de manera brusca y enfrento a la muchacha.

—¡No tengo miedo de verle!—Se defendió él, Mercedes rio levemente ante el rostro avergonzado de su amigo.

—Bueno tal vez no tengas miedo, pero no quieres verle—Dijo Mercedes, y Santana asintió levemente, aunque su rostro mostraba que tenía deseos de decir algo más.

—Definitivamente quieres besarlo, y tal vez llegar al final.

—No soy como tú, Santana—Dijo Kurt , estaba a punto de girarse y no volver a hablarle a su amiga por lo menos durante una semana. Pero como siempre, la porrista quería tener la última palabra.

—Oh, vamos. Sabes que quieres besarlo.

Kurt apretó con fuerza el lápiz, le frustraba demasiado saber que ella tenía razón. No había nada que deseara más que besar a Blaine de nuevo. Pero no lo admitiría, mucho menos a Santana.

45454545454545454545

Blaine había pasado la tarde tocando la guitarra, ninguna canción en especial. Simplemente dejaba que las notas volaran por su mente, formando una melodía sin sentido. Solo así podía dejar su mente libre, en paz.

Sus dedos pararon de moverse y sus ojos se cerraron por unos instantes. Estaba harto de sentir el dolor que crecía a cada segundo en su corazón ,¿Por qué sentía aquel dolor? Bueno, en realidad si sabía la respuesta, Kurt era el causante de que estuviera así.

"Esto no es normal." Pensó Blaine, ante de dejar la guitarra sobre su cama. Miro a su alrededor, hace semanas que no veía a sus amigos. Ya podía imaginar a Wes apareciendo junto a Jeff con una bolsa llena de libros y comida rápida. Para pasar una tarde hablando de estupideces hasta que ellos averiguaran lo que le pasaba.

—¡Blaine!—Gritaron unas voces, Blaine se giro para encontrarse con Wes,Jeff y Nick. Todos llevaban bolsas llenas de comida y bebidas.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?—Pregunto Blaine con una sonrisa. Aunque ya sabía la razón por la que estaban allí.

—Estamos haciendo una intervención.—Dijo Nick, antes de entesarse en la cama de Blaine y abrir una botella de cerveza.

—Estoy bien.

—Si claro, haz hecho una gran cueva aquí—Comento Jeff, mientras señalaba la comida a medio terminar que estaba desparramada en el escritorio del chico.

Wes empezó a repartir la comedia que habían comprado, y obligo a Blaine que se sentara en el piso. Todos formaron un círculo, pero fue Nick el que hablo primero.

—Tienes dos opciones, podemos quedarnos aquí o salir para que veas personas.

—Preferiría quedarme aquí.

—Terminaras volviéndote loco aquí, saldremos—Dijo Nick,Jeff asintió dándole más fuerzas a las palabras de su amigo.

—De paso podre comprar un libro, que tengo deseando hace mucho—Comento Wes,haciendo que Jeff rodara los ojos al ver la emoción de su amigo.

Kurt sabía que se encontraba en una posición extraña, estaba tirado en el pasto, con sus ojos cerrados. Para su suerte no había demasiada gente, solo niños que jugaban sin mirarlo siquiera.

En el momento en el que los pensamientos de Kurt empezaban a relajarse y su cuerpo amenazaba con dormirse unas voces empezaron a sonar. Debatió por unos minutos la posibilidad de pararse e irse, pero el cansancio fue más fuerte y decidió ignorar la presencia de las demás personas.

—¡Vamos, Blaine!

"No puede ser." Pensó Kurt, luego abrió sus ojos de golpe, y se paro con rapidez, tomo su bolso sin siquiera mirar atrás. Empezó a caminar, ignorando el leve mareo que hacía que hacía que todo apreciara moverse. Giro su cabeza un poco para ver a Blaine y a algunos Warblers caminar con sonrisas cerca de él.

"No debe haberme visto, no hace falta que me vaya." Peno Kurt con esperanza, antes de empezar a correr hasta una parte más alejada del parque.

Encontró un árbol lo suficientemente lejos de los Warblers, que ofrecía una deliciosa sombra, incluso mejor que la anterior. Por lo que con una sonrisa se tiro en el pasto para continuar con el pequeño descanso que se había ofrecido a sí mismo.

Blaine estaba divirtiéndose, Wes no paraba de quejarse diciendo que Jeff lo había engañado, cuando le había prometido llevarle a la librería ,Nick no paraba de reír al ver las excusas que su novio estaba dándole al Warbler. Parecía ser una tarde completamente normal para ellos, cuando la vida de Blaine estaba alejándose de la normalidad.

—Okey,hora de jugar —Dijo Nick, antes de pararse y sacar una pelota morada de una bolsa. Todos se pararon excepto Wes que se tiro en el paso dando señal de que iba a descansar.

—Blaine es el que está deprimido, él debería jugar—Se excuso Wes ,Nick se encogió de hombros , y le hizo una señal el morocho para que retrocediera.

—Blaine ponte enfrente mío, Jeff tu sigue molestando a Wes—Ordeno Nick, haciendo que Wes se sentara de golpe y se alejara de Jeff que ya tenía una sonrisa torcida cruzando su rostro.

Nick pateo la pelota y Blaine empezó a correr con rapidez dispuesto a responder. Sin embargo la pelota paro cerca de una banca, decepcionado el morocho se agacho a atraparla y cuando levanto la vista lo vio. Al principio pensó que era un simple muchacho, que al igual que Wes había buscado una buena siesta en el pasto verde del parque.

Pero no era cualquier chico, era Kurt. Se veía hermoso allí, acostado de manera relajada en el pasto, oculto en aquella enorme sombra, su rostro pálido mostraba paz e incuso parecía que estaba sonriendo. Se pregunto si el castaño sabía cuan hermoso era.

Todos los detalles que habían hecho que Blaine quisiera evitar a Kurt se esfumaron. Nada importaba ahora que estaba cerca de él, incluso se acerco al muchacho. Y cuando estuvo a unos pasos de él, con todas su fuerzas, hablo.

—Hola, Kurt.

No esperaba una reacción tan dramática del castaño, que se paró de golpe y lo miro como si estuviera viendo un fantasma. Kurt lo miro de arriba abajo, y abrió su boca como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, pero la cerró y tomo su bolso dispuesto a irse.

—Espera—Pidió Blaine, en un susurró.

—¿Qué quieres?—Pregunto Kurt, tratando de sonar intimidante, aunque no pudo ocultar la curiosidad que sentía.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

—Bueno, yo no quiero hablar contigo—Dijo kurt, antes de pasar sus manos por su ropa que tenía un poco de pasto.

Blaine se quedo en silencio, apretó sus manos tratando de buscar algo que decir.

—Sabía que no debía acostarme aquí, esta ropa es nueva— Murmuro el castaño para sí mismo, y siguió sacando el pasto de su ropa mientras caminaba ignorando al morocho completamente.

Blaine podría definir como coraje el sentimiento que lo invadió, porque camino hasta kurt y tomo su mano. El muchacho trato de separar las manos de ambos, pero él no le dejo.

—¿Acaso no te das cuenta?—Pregunto el morocho con una sonrisa, al ver que el castaño no respondía siguió hablando :—Siempre nos terminamos encontrando, por lo que creo que deberíamos hablar.

—Está bien, hablaremos—Acepto Kurt, aceptando el hecho de que esta vez Blaine había ganado. Cuando Blaine le soltó la mano, el castaño aprovecho para tomar su celular. Brittany vivía a solo unas calles, ella podría salvarle.

_Britt,por favor ven al parque, tienes que salvarme-__**Kurt.**_

**Notas:**

¡Gracias por los reviews! más adelante prometo responder cada uno de ellos aquí, al final de un capítulo.


End file.
